


TAAFFEITE

by Sirius81i



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook will not be in a poly relationship though, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Kim Namjoon | RM, Multi, Nicknames for Jk used heavily, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Polyamory, Sad Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius81i/pseuds/Sirius81i
Summary: A male omega is arguably more rare than a taaffeite stone where most would never encounter in their lifetime.  Now Namjoon was holding a male omega in his arms. And just like the taaffeite stone he was beautiful.OrJungkook just presented as an omega who is now highly prized and valuable.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Few things you should know before preceding.  
> This is just for fun  
> This is my first time writing and posting.  
> Because of the above, keep expectations low :)  
> This is a work of fiction so if you have a hard time separating a work of fiction from  
> the real world do not read.  
> If you get easily offended if a certain character gets depicted differently from real life  
> don’t read.

Jungkook is currently experiencing pain that a human should never experience in his opinion. His lower stomach and back feels like someone is sticking hundreds of molten heated knives at the same time in him. He knew he was crying and moaning in pain curled up in his bed. Sooner or later his father would hear his cries of pain and maybe he would feel guilty about disturbing his sleep later but right now he needed his father.

Another wave of pain hit him and this time his moan was more like a scream. What was wrong with him? Was he dying? Right now, he’d prefer death.

Suddenly, his bedroom door was thrown open.

“Koo baby. What’s wrong?” His father said in a panic. Kneeling on the floor beside his bed he felt his father hand brush his hair off his forehead. The best that Jungkook could do was whimper in response as another wave of pain hit him.

“It’s going to be okay” no everything was not going to be okay he thought. “But I need you to tell me what wrong so I can help you baby”

“Hu- hurts” he really hoped his father didn’t expect him to say anything else as it took everything he had to just say that. Another wave of pain hit him causing him to curl into himself more.

“Shit, shit, I didn’t bring my phone. I’ll be right back. I am going to call for help” he hardly caught what his father said but heard his footsteps walking away from him. No, why was his father leaving him. Was he being abandoned by him? No, that was stupid his father would never do that to him.

Right now, he really wished he was a character in a book where the author would have enough pity to end his misery by sending him into unconsciousness because of the extreme pain. Then he would wake up in the morning with no pain at all leaving him wondering if the pain was just part of a horrible nightmare. Another wave of pain hit him. Was the pain getting worse? How was that even possible. Nope not a character in a book. If he was the author is an ass.

“.....fast do you think you can get here Dr Eckels?” Jungkook’s father said walking through his bedroom door. He sat beside him and started running his hand through his hair again. 

Jungkook whimpered.

“An hour okay, please hurry there is only so much scenting can do to help him. See you soon Doctor.” Jungkook's father put his phone down on the nightstand.

Suddenly his father moved him onto his lap. Jungkook was sobbing now as another wave of pain hit him that caused him to tense up. His father put one hand on the nape of his neck and pushed his face into his neck. Jungkook breathed in his father's scent.  
Woah….When did his father’s alpha scent change was that even possible? At least, the scent was calming. The smell of the pine forest was so much deeper and sharper. Jungkook sighed. 

Finally, the pain in his stomach and back was starting to subside. The pain could still be considered one of the worst but at least it now only felt like he was being stabbed by one or two molten lava knives. 

Taking in a shaky breath he concentrated on normalizing his breathing. Doing this helped to take his mind off the pain.

Jungkook started to become a little bit more aware of his surroundings and realized his father was rocking him back and forth. He was alternating between kissing his head and whispering that everything was going to be okay. Well at least someone was being optimistic.

“Am I dying? B-because I feel like I am” he wasn’t feeling very optimistic.

Chuckling softly “No, you’re not dying, Koo, you're presenting as an Omega.”

“Oh” Was all he could manage then moaned when another wave of pain hit.

“Keep breathing in my scent, baby, it should help with the pain.” 

Now it made sense why he was able to fully smell his father’s scent. They both knew that he was going to present as an Omega and have been expecting it since he turned 15 years old which was the common age when people started to present. That was 6 years ago. Even though he knew he was going to be an Omega he forgot about that with the mind numbing pain. 

Jungkook concentrated again in taking deep breaths that eventually helped him get into a hypnotic daze. He wasn’t sure how long he was in the daze but was abruptly taken out of it when his father's phone started to ring. His father immediately grabbed his phone.  
“Hello”

“Kwon this Dr Eckels. I am at your door”

“Great. I’ll unlock the door now. I’m upstairs” his father remotely unlocked the door using his phone then placed the phone beside him. 

His father brushed Jungkook’s hair that was stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

“Hey koo, can you wake up for me? The Doctor will be here any sec” Jungkook nodded in response. 

“Kwon?” the doctor said while entering the room. The doctor kneeled down in front of them placing his bag on the floor. Then another man followed the Beta doctor in the room. Jungkook felt his father tense up.

“Whose this Eric?” His fathers asked while looking in the direction of the unknown Alpha.

“This is Dr Soekjin Kim. He’s new.” He said while taking out his stethoscope.

His father reached out and placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder squeezing it in warning. 

“I am going to assume that by you bringing him here that you trust him impeccably, right?” His father was using a tone of voice that even scared him a little bit. His father's presence alone scared most people. He was a six foot four tall Alpha that was built like an American Football player. Personally, if he didn’t know his father and he used that tone of voice with him he would probably run in the other direction. He would never admit this information to anyone.

“Of course, Kwon. I would never put your son in danger. All three of us have been waiting for him to present as an omega for years. Your son is precious” the doctor turned towards Seokjin “ show him, Jin” 

Jungkook’s view was blocked by Dr Eckels. He could've maybe moved his head a little to see what was being shown but frankly he really didn’t care at the moment. His father seemed satisfied as he immediately relaxed under him. That was good enough for him. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr Jeon.” Jin bowed his head in greeting. 

His father returned a nod in greeting.

“Can you lay Jungkook down on the bed for me?” Dr. Eckels asked

“Yeah” His father stood up with him in his arms then placed him on the bed and stepped back to allow the doctor to sit on the bed to examine Jungkook.

Since Jungkook was no longer scenting his father he whimpered in pain as the pain intensified again.

“Jin, can you hand me the syringe and the vial of the pain med?” He asked, while checking Jungkook pulse and breathing.

“You aren’t going to use a relaxer” Jin asked in confusion but still handed him what he asked for.

“No. It’s too much of a risk.” the doctor said while filling the syringe with the medicine.  
“Jungkook I am going to give you pain medication and may feel a slight pinch on your forearm.” After he finished injecting the medicine and cleaning the area with an alcohol wipe he said. “It should start working in a few minutes, okay.” 

Jungkook hummed in acknowledgement.

“Kwon we’ll stay here to monitor your son.” The doctor said while checking Jungkook’s temperature. “101 degrees. That is to be expected but we will keep an eye on it but for now can you get a cool washcloth to help keep him comfortable Kwon?”

“I’ll get it now.”’ He said turning to the en-suite bathroom. He came back quickly and placed the cloth on his son’s forehead.

“Jungkook, how are you feeling?” Dr Eckels asked.

“Better. It only hurts when my muscles tighten up but it’s bearable. I think I am going to close my eyes now” he said, slurring the last couple of words.

“Okay that’s good”

Wow. The medication was making Jungkook feel a little loopy and groggy. He could get use to this feeling.

“Eric? Mr Jeon?” Jungkook was pretty sure that was Jin

“You can call me Kwon, Jin” nailed it.

“Am I understanding this correctly that Jungkook is an Omega?” Give this man a prize for stating the obvious Jungkook thought to himself. 

“Yes my son is an Omega. Male omegas are so rare. I am still trying to believe it myself even though I've had years to prepare for this.” Okay maybe it wasn’t that obvious. Jin was cute so he'll still give him a prize.

“But how did you know? Male omegas are so rare that the sub gender testing done at birth can’t detect them. He would’ve tested as a Beta, right?” This man was smart and deserves all the prizes.

“Yes,you are right. I actually had a male omega as a patient. His name was Mathias and was probably the only male omega here in North America. Usually, in sub gender classes the subject of male omegas is barely covered if at all. Because of this it isn’t widely known that they can have the ability to heal and have enhanced instincts. When Mathias met Jungkook when he was 4 in my waiting room at the clinic he immediately or instinctively knew Jungkook would present as an Omega.”  
“Okay, I guess that makes sense. So we have two male omegas in this area?” Jin asked, he sounded pretty excited. Jungkook felt bad that Jin’s bubble of happiness was about to be burst.

“No, Mathias was pretty old when I met him and died a couple of years later.” his father said. He felt his father hand run through his hair. “I’ve done extensive research to locate other male omegas and my son is most likely the only one on this side of the world. I did locate two male omegas overseas” 

It was a bit depressing when his father told him this information. His father was an expert at finding people and it took a long time for him to track them down. There was so much misinformation and rumors about male omegas presenting or being seen in certain places that his father would hit dead ends quickly. Every time there was a rumor it was someone trying to get their 15 minutes of fame.

“You did?” Dr Eckels sounded surprised.

“Yes but don’t even try asking for their information. They were hard to find for a reason and I am respecting their privacy. I would want the same courtesy done for Jungkook. It will be up to Jungkook and only Jungkook if he wants to reach out to them.” There was that tone again Jungkook thought.

“Understood”

“So, why didn’t you give Jungkook any muscle relaxers?” Great question Jin! Jungkook thought while wincing in pain when his stomach and back muscles started to cramp up again.

“In my opinion it was too much risk. We do give relaxers to females if their presentation is especially bad. When you think about it with the exception of a male omega all the other sub gender presentations are more of a hormonal change that brings that individual into adult maturation. A male omega’s presentation is a hormonal and physical change internally. After Jungkook is done presenting he is going to have a uterus that wasn’t there before. His muscles are cramping up for a reason which is to make room for something that wasn't originally there. Mathias mentioned that his presentation took a little over 24 hours while other sub gender presentations are between 4 maybe 6 hours. If I give him muscle relaxers it’s too much of a risk and probably would prolong his presentation”

Jungkook was now embracing the pain. Pain is good, pain is wonderful. The cramp he was now experiencing was amazing. If he repeated this mantra enough he should start believing it. He shifted to his side to get more comfortable.

“How are you doing koo” his father asked softly.

He opened his eyes to look at his father “I want cuddles” he said with a pout. It was deserved in his opinion  
“Of course, Koo” he said, smiling down at him. 

Jin and Dr Eckels were both chuckling. “Jin and I will be downstairs. If you need anything”

Kwon laid down beside his son and gathered him to his side.

“Love you, dad”

“I love you too my precious son.” He said then kissed him on the forehead.

It’s been two days since Jungkook presented as an omega after almost 32 hours of pain. Presenting was officially the worst and decided he was never going to have kids. There was no way he was going to purposely go through that pain again. He heard plenty of times that the pain from presenting was a walk in the park compared to actually giving birth. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to worry about heats anytime soon. For some unknown reason, heats for male omegas would only start after being mated. Then would only be fertile during his heats unlike his female counterparts that had heats twice a year but could get pregnant outside of their heats.

Surprisingly, his body didn’t really change at all from the outside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to change but he did now have an additional organ that was not there before. He still had his six pack and was the same height, thankfully. Yes, he did make Jin measure his height to make sure he was still at 5 ft 10 inch. He did have to ignore the laughter from all three men when he explained why he was so adamant about getting measured. His waist was still small and hips were still the same size. It just seemed weird for there not to be any outward changes. And how did his body create something out of nothing? Did his body cannibalize pieces of tissue from other organs? Was his useless appendix now gone and sacrificed to his new uterus? Jungkook grimaced thinking about both scenarios and unfortunately before he could stop his brain he started to picture that whole process, vividly. 

Gross. 

When Dr Eckels and Jin left last night they left instructions that he should stay in bed and pretty much do nothing for the next couple of days. There was no argument from him because he was dead tired and got winded just going to the bathroom. It was the afternoon and he was still in bed with really no plans of getting up anytime soon. Even though he was still tired and achy all over he was feeling restless. He tried falling back to sleep but really stayed in more of the in between of being asleep and awake. He gave up on trying to sleep to play a couple of games but got frustrated with losing since he wasn’t able to focus on it. Sighing he put his phone down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. Maybe he should try to study. He was about to start his clinicals soon and needed to be ready for that. He was going to school for nursing and excelled in studying this field. He quickly gave up on that idea and went back to staring at the ceiling. 

Was this a part of being an omega being so restless? He didn’t think so as he had classmates that were female omegas and they never talked about being so restless. Was it because he was an male omega? He had no clue. It wasn’t like he could google are male omegas naturally restless to get an answer. He did google it and as expected nothing. 

Sighing again he sat up in bed. His restlessness was getting worse. He felt like his body was buzzing and felt like the buzzing noise getting louder and louder. He needed to move. 

Getting up he left his room and headed downstairs to where his father was. He wasn’t in the living room so he headed to his study where he found him behind his desk working on his laptop. 

“Hey dad” he said walking up to his fathers desk.

“Jungkook, why are you up, you should be resting” his father said, getting up and walking around his desk to stand in front of him.

Jungkook was tense and pulling at hem of his shirt in nervousness.

“I know but i just” he really wasn’t sure what was wrong or trying to say “can we leave” he blurted this out and was not really sure why he said this but knew it was the right thing to say.

“Uh no we aren’t going out you are still recovering. Go back to bed” he started to lead him out of the study.

“Dad no” he stopped and turned to face his father “ I can’t explain it” he felt his tears of frustration. Frustrated because he didn’t understand what was wrong with him. He wanted out of this house all of sudden and could not explain why “I feel like we need to leave. Can we please leave dad, please”

Putting his hand on his son's shoulder to calm him “okay, we can do that. Is your go bag upstairs?”

“No it’s in your study’s closet with yours.” Jungkook while wiping his tears from his face. 

“Good. Go upstairs and change quickly then come back down, okay?” nodding Jungkook raced upstairs. 

After Kwon met Mathias they kept in touch until he passed away. Mathias told him a lot of things about being an omega but the one thing he remembered very clearly was “if Jungkook ever gets an urge to leave after he presents, leave with no hesitation. As an omega we can sense danger before anything happens to ourselves or to our loved one”

Kwon went to grab both go bags and placed them right outside his study. Then he went back to his laptop to bring up the surveillance cameras around the exterior of his house. Nothing. He then brought up the cameras that his neighbors had and the ones he placed on the streets surrounding his house.

A string of curses came out of his mouth. Picking up his phone he selected the contact information for his former bosses son he was semi retired for now and knew he would help. 

The call picked up after the first ring.

“Hello”

“I need back up at my house and I need it now” he said while going to his book shelf grabbing his gun and extra rounds “ I have a group of 8 men that are about to surround my house.”

“I can be there in 20. Can you hold them off?”

He put his gun and ammo on the desk and stared at the video surveillance on his computer screen, “ I don’t know. I should be able to. I am going to get Jungkook into the safe room located in the basement. Safe word is hammerhead shark” Jungkook was now standing at the study’s threshold with wide eyes.

“Understood.” the call disconnected 

“Dad I thought we were leaving?”

“We are Jungkook but there are men approaching the house with guns. Once backup arrives we will leave” he said while going to the safe in his study and removed a couple of items. 

“Ok then why did you say I was going to the safe room. I can help. You’ve trained me” Jungkook was wringing his hands together while looking at him putting the items from the safe in his go bag.

“I know that but you are still so weak and can’t take the chance of you getting hurt” he said while picking up both their go bags and handing Jungkook’s bag to him “and I just realized that it’s your Uncle Ji outside with his men. He must’ve found out somehow that you presented as an omega and is here for you”

“How’s that possible, dad.”

Grabbing Jungkook’s shoulders he bent down slightly to look directly into his son’s eyes. “I don’t know but I need you to go the safe room, please”

“But.. ”

“No I need you to listen. You. Are. Going.To.The.Safe.Room.”

“Alright, I’ll go”

“Thank you”

He opened the door that went to the downstairs basement and led Jungkook down the stairs. In the basement he walked to the metal door and opened it to let Jungkook in.

“Dad, why can’t you come in with me?” he said, walking into the safe room then turning around to look at his father.

“Because your uncle knows that we are home. If he doesn’t see us he is going to go to the safe room first. He had this built for your mother when she lived alone here before we mated. It will take them time but his team will know how to get through this door. I need to distract them long enough until help arrives.”

“Ok” Jungkook whispered

“What is the safe word?”

“Hammerhead shark”

“Good. You do not open this door until you hear the safe, understood?”

“Understood”

He nodded and kissed Jungkook on the forehead.

“I love you Jungkook” he said, then shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - parental character death.

The last time that Kwon had seen Ji they were sitting in a conference room in a midtown high rise. At first glance, anyone would have thought that the meeting being held was just a normal business meeting but it was far from that. One side of the conference table, sat Ji Yang the head of the Yang mafia and his men. The other side, Sungho Kim sat who was head of the Kim Mafia next to him was his right hand man Kwon Jeon.

“I want the south river region as a trade.” Sungho only stared at Ji and didn’t give any indication that he heard Ji’s request. 

He continued to stare until the man started to fidget in his seat.

“Before accepting I need to know where…”

In his excitement Ji didn’t even let the Sungho finish.  
“The room next door” it took all of Kwon’s will power to remain seated and not run to the room. 

Instead, Sungho turned to one of his men standing behind him to nod in the direction of the room. The man immediately left and returned quickly giving a satisfied nod to Sungho.

“It looks like we have a deal, Ji” Sungho said.

Ji stood up wearing a smirk on his face “it was great doing business with you Sungho” 

Ji started to leave with his men following but was stopped by Sungho’s voice.  
“You know, when you took over I gave you the benefit of the doubt since your father and I had been friends and allies for years.” Sungho stood up buttoning his suit jacket and walked directly up to Ji “Our families are no longer allies. If you or your men step foot within my territories without permission, I will consider that an act of war on your part.” He paused for a moment to stare at Ji, then “You can leave now” 

Kwon was now standing up watching Ji and his men leave.

“Kwon” a woman's voice cried out. He immediately turned to the voice of Jaehwa and caught her when she threw herself into his arms. “You came ” Kwon held her tightly in his arms. He was never going to her go. He couldn’t believe that her brother, Ji, held his own sister hostage when he took over as the Yang mafia leader after the recent death of their father. Then used her as blackmail to get additional territory from the Kim’s.

“Of course, I will always come for you” Kwon looked up to see Sungho standing in front of him. “Thanks so much Sungho for helping me get Jaehwa back” 

“No need to thank me. You are part of my pack and like a brother to me.” Sungho said, the smiled “let’s go home”

That was twenty-four years ago.

Kwon ran back up the stairs to the main living room then went into his study to look at the surveillance cameras. Ji was now standing by his car that was parked in front of his house while his men were taking position around the perimeter. 

Even though the house was right on the edge of Kim's territory, Ji was taking a huge risk coming here today. Somehow, Ji knew that Jungkook presented as an omega. That is the only plausible reason that Ji would be here. The reward outweighed the risk and the reward was his son.

Kwon realized his stupidity. The delivery guy that dropped off the groceries this morning. The man knew Jungkook since he delivered to the house on occasion. He must have smelled an omega and connected it with Jungkook. This was his fault he was lax and should have done a background search on him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he found a connection back to his brother in law. 

Kwon went to the bathroom off of the living room and grabbed a deodorizer spray bottle. He only sprayed the hallway leading to the basement door and kitchen to mask Jungkook’s scent. 

When he was putting away the bottle his phone buzzed with a text.

ETA 15

Picking up his phone he quickly silenced his text message notifications and turned off the preview function too.

Responding to the text message.

It’s Ji. Going silent.

Setting the timer on his phone for 10 minutes he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then called his brother in law. It was picked up immediately.

“Ji would you like to explain to me why your men are surrounding my house and why you are standing in my front yard.”

Kwon could just start shooting at Ji and his men to hold them off but this was a family neighborhood. Those families are innocent and he didn’t want to purposely put them in danger with any crossfire. When he worked with the Kim’s he’d hurt and killed other people but just like him they were not innocent.

“We need to have a discussion face to face. Why don’t you open the door and let me in” he said this in a condescending manner. Kwon itched to just grab his gun.

“The doors unlocked. If anyone comes in with you there dead” he hung up. Leaning a shoulder on the door frame to his study he checked his timer. 

9 minutes.

Crossing his arms he stared at the front door waiting for it to open. He didn’t have to wait long.

Kwon knew if he blatantly tried to stall Ji he would storm the house with all his men and start shooting. 

Ji was an alpha that liked to be in control and enjoyed the feeling of having people bend to his will. 

Kwon would use this to his advantage.

The front door swung open. His brother in law strolled right in like he owned the place with two of his men walking in behind him.

“I said only you Ji” he knew that Ji would ignore this request.

“Kwon, you know better. Let’s not be so dramatic and do something stupid” he said while arching his eyebrows and slightly smirking. He then made himself comfortable on the armchair that was facing him.

Letting out a sigh “whatever , what are you doing here?” he needed to make Ji feel like he was controlling him and the situation for as long as possible.

“I haven’t seen you in years, Kwon. That isn’t the way to properly greet your brother in law. You didn’t even ask how, I’ve been” they just stared at each. They were both strong Alpha’s use to people submitting to them. Kwon purposely broke eye contact first.

He heard Ji chuckling softly.

“I’ll start with the pleasantries. How is my nephew Jungkook doing? I heard he presented”

“Jungkook is doing good” he flickered his eye quickly towards his sons room upstairs “he’s still recovering”

“It must’ve been quite a surprise to find out that he’s an Omega” Ji snapped his fingers and pointed upstairs. Immediately one of his men went upstairs to presumably get Jungkook.

Swallowing hard “how did you know?”

“You’re family. I of course would keep tabs on my nephew. You know to ensure his safety. Jungkook is special and I only want to keep him safe” looking at Ji, Kwon was thankful that Ji didn’t share the same doe eyes as Jaehwa and Jungkook. It would make it so much easier to kill the man.

“I appreciate that Ji but we are doing fine on our own”

“Hmmm...Kwon I am not asking. Jungkook will come with me and I will allow you to come If you cooperate” the other alternative didn’t need to be spoken.

“Boss the boy isn’t up here”

“Kwon where is Jungkook?” Ji stood up and walked towards him.

“What do you want with him ji?”

“You do realize how valuable Jungkook is, right?”

“What are you going to sell my son to the highest bidder? I won't allow that” 

Ji walked up to Kwon and kneed in him in the stomach which caused him to fall on his knees. 

Kneeling beside him “Kwon you are disappointing me. Now tell me where your son is”

Ji, was the most ridiculous man that he ever encountered, to actually think that he would actually give up his own son to him. It was almost hilarious and he would laugh in his face if it wasn’t for the rage that was overpowering him. This man tried to take away Jaehwa from him years ago and now he was demanding that he willingly hand over their son to him.

Kwon would protect his son at all cost because he loved him with every fiber of his being just like Jaewha who protected Jungkook by giving up her life. When her labor started it was not right from the beginning. Jungkook was showing signs of fetal distress and before Jaewha went unconscious she made the Doctor promise that if a choice needed to be made that her son would live. Kwon refused to think that it would come to that but it did. He screamed at the doctors to save her instead and had to be dragged out by Sungho to the waiting room. 

When they first brought Jungkook out to him he refused to hold him even though he was screaming in the nurse’s arm. Kwon blamed him for the death of Jaehwa and wanted nothing to do with him. Sungho quickly knocked some sense into him, reminding him that it was Jaehwa's decision to sacrifice herself so her son could live. She would also be pissed at him if he didn’t honor her sacrifice and love their son as much as she did.

When Kwon took his crying son from the nurse. Jungkook quickly quieted down and just stared at him with the same doe eye that he got from Jaehwa.

Kwon loved his son just as much as Jaewha and would sacrifice himself just as she did.

Kwon's phone dropped onto the floor beside him. The timer had two minutes left.

He remained quiet. Ji punched him in the face.

“He’s in the safe room isn’t he” he made a tsking sound “why would you put him in there knowing my men installed it. I’ll have it opened in 10 to 15 minutes and you won’t be able to do anything about it.” He said then slapped his face “Get Ambrose. The kid is in the safe room in the basement. He can get it opened” he ordered his men.

“Hate to break it to you Ji but you just don’t have enough time” Kwon said then started chuckling. Most people are afraid of Ji and wouldn’t defy him, however, there was at least one man that Ji was scared of. 

“I called for backup and Namjoon Kim should be here any minute”

Namjoon was now the leader of the Kim Mafia replacing his father Sungho when he died a few years ago. Just like his father he was feared by most and no one dared to cross him.

“You are lying. You abandoned them years ago. He has no reason to help you” Kwon could see the panic in his eyes. Good.

“It sounds like you didn’t keep that good of tabs on us Ji. Namjoon should be here in a few minutes . Not sure if you want to still be here when he arrives.”

“You son of a bitch” Kwon didn’t feel the impact but he heard the sound of what he assumed was Ji’s gun going off.

Suddenly, Kwon was suddenly on his back staring at the ceiling. He was hearing footsteps and shouting coming closer to him.

He didn’t know how much time passed but a face suddenly appeared above him.

“Namjoon my son. safe room in the basement” he barely breathed out.

“Jimin Tae go” Namjoon ordered 

Jimin and Tae immediately went down the hall and opened the first door.

“Shit.Bathroom” Jimin yelled, closing the door.

“Here” Tae opened the basement door and went down the stairs with Jimin following closely behind him. 

Jimin went to the metal door and pressed the intercom bottom “hammerhead shark”

It took a second but the door opened.

Tae and Jimin both gasped when they saw and smelled Jungkook.

“Holy crap you are an omega” Jimin said in awe. He knew male omegas existed but there was one actually standing in front of him. On top of that he was absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah, I am.” Jungkook said, then picked up his father and his own backpack. Jungkook immediately knew the shorter one was a Beta and the taller was an Alpha. 

The alpha took the bags Jungkook was holding.

“We are here to help Jungkook” the alpha said. “ I am Taehyung but you can call me Tae and this is my mate Jimin”

“Okay” Jungkook said, then asked “Where's my dad?”

“He’s upstairs” Jimin said. Jungkook immediately knew something was not right when Jimin and Tae looked at each other in panic.

Jungkook was immediately running up the stairs screaming “dad”

When he got to the living room he saw his father laying on the floor. There was way too much blood.

“No no no dad” he said running to him and kneeled beside him. He heard a gasp from the silvered hair man that was kneeling on his father's other side.

“Dad” 

“Jungkook” his father barely whispered.

He’s an omega he should be able to heal this. Being able to heal was something that he always looked forward to. He imagined different scenarios where he would be able to help someone by healing them. This scenario was something that he never imagined and yet here he was.

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on his fathers stomach and cried out “ no that can’t be right.” 

But he knew it was right. Jungkook knew immediately that he wouldn’t be able to save him. There was just too much damage.

Jungkook put his forehead on his dad’s forehead and took a hold of one of his hands.

“I am so sorry dad I ca-can’t h-h-heal you” he broke out into a sobb. It wasn’t fair. His father was always there to help him and now the one time his father needed him he absolutely failed him.

“ s okay koo” his father whispered. “I love you so much”

“I love you too”

Jungkook heard a few seconds of labored breathing, a sigh then nothing.

“Nononono please please please please don’t go” He was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Periodically, he would feel a comforting hand run this hair. After a while he calmed down enough to lift his head too look at the men that came to help.

“Jungkook” he looked at the silvered haired man that was now kneeling beside him and had an arm wrapped around him. “I’m Namjoon Kim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify a couple of things in this chapter that people may be questioning.
> 
> Kwon could have chosen to fight Ji and his men. He was more than capable of doing this. As mentioned in this chapter, Kwon was worried about his neighbors getting hurt. He was not willing to risk their lives since he considered them innocent. If he started shooting at Ji’s men they would return fire. Too Kwon, it was too much of a risk that a stray bullet would possibly injure or kill someone that was innocent. Unfortunately, as we know in real life this happens all too often. 
> 
> Also, as an afterthought Jungkook could’ve heard the exchange of gunfire and try to help. He could probably take hearing 1,2 or 3 gunshots but more than that would be questionable.
> 
> The timer, again this was Kwon’s way of protecting the innocent that lived around him. If Namjoon and his men encountered Ji, a gun fight would’ve ensued so he wanted Ji gone before Namjoon arrived.
> 
> Yes, Namjoon is a mafia leader/boss but as you will see in future chapters there are certain lines that him and his men will not cross. Kwon is a good example of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my Google doc keeps trying to change Tae to Tar. Hopefully, I caught all the mistakes.
> 
> One thing I was struggling with was how JK was going to grieve for his father (in this chapter and future ones) I was stuck trying to figure out how much would be to much or if it would be too little. I then had to remember that everyone grieves differently and that’s okay. Writing this made me recall a true crime documentary where a whole family was killed accept for the oldest daughter who wasn’t there at the time. The police were suspicious of her and me too after they interviewed her. She answered all their question calmly. It was like she wasn’t effected by the deaths of her family. She had nothing to with the murders. She just dealt with her grief differently.  
> I am pretty sure I was projecting writing about JKs grief and how he dealt with it with my fathers death a couple of years ago. I was shocked and of course cried but there were things that needed to be done. Hours after finding out about my fathers death my mom and my siblings were laughing at our own jokes. (Of course none of the jokes were about my fathers death). Laughing is one way we deal with difficult situations in our family. Believe me when I say we’ve with dealt with a LOT.  
> In the end, I am asking for respect on how Jk grieves he cries but will also make jokes and laugh.  
> Also, this respect should be in real life too. Everyone grieves differently. Just be mindful of this. If someone doesn’t seem like they are grieving believe me when I say they are. Some may need professional help and that is okay too.

“I’m Namjoon Kim”

Jungkook looked down at his hand that was covered in his fathers blood.

“I know” Jungkook whispered. Turning his head to look up at Namjoon. “I know who you are” he did.

His father didn’t keep that many secrets from him. He was always honest with him about the life he had led previously. Jungkook knew that Namjoon who was kneeling beside him was the leader of the Kim Mafia and one of the most feared men. 

The Alpha was also the man that came without hesitation to help him and his father. And for that he would have Jungkook’s loyalty.

Oddly, Jungkook wondered where they all came from. Namjoon was wearing black slacks, a black silk shirt with a black long coat.

“Hey” a soft voice came from behind Jungkook and Namjoon. Namjoon unwound his arm from Jungkook as they both turned to look at the man that the voice belongs to. 

Jungkook was met with a face of a man who was also an Alpha. The man’s eyes were sad and filled with unshed tears. He had a smile that seemed so sad. It was a shame that his first experience with this man was full of such sadness, Jungkook thought. 

“May I?” The man asked, gesturing towards his hands.

Jungkook looked down in confusion at his hands and realized the man was holding a wet cloth. He looked backed up to the man not knowing what he was asking.

“Is it okay if I clean your hands?”

Oh. Jungkook nodded to him.

The man gently took his hand and started to wipe his hands clean of this father’s blood.

“I am Hoseok” the alpha said. “ but everyone calls me Hobi” 

“Thank you” Jungkook whispered, when Hobi was finished wiping his hands clean.

“Go ahead Yoongi” Jungkook looked at Namjoon who appeared to be listening to someone and noticed he was wearing an ear comms “Got it thanks”

They all must be wearing comms as Hobi, Tae and Jimin all got up at the same time from where they were sitting around him. Jungkook noticed that they were all wearing black as well. 

“I hate to do this, Jungkook, but we need to go. We got word that your uncle got reinforcements and is heading back here.” Namjoon said

Jungkook nodded but looked at his dad.

“My dad's body.” It felt wrong to just leave him here. He didn’t want to leave his body with Ji’s men.

“I’m sorry but we are going to need to leave him here. Once it’s safe, I’ll have my men come back here to take care of your father.”

Jungkook bent down and kissed his fathers forehead.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you” he whispered. 

When he looked up Tae was standing on the other side of his father with one of the blankets that was draped on the couch. 

“We need to leave now” Namjoon said while standing up then helping Jungkook up.

“My bags?” Jungkook asked, while looking at Tae now draping the cover over his father’s body. 

“Hobi took them to the car” Jimin said, walking towards the door.

Namjoon put one of his arms around Jungkook's waist to lead him out the house. 

When they walked out of the door a group of 5 men surrounded Namjoon and Jungkook. Even with the men surrounding them Namjoon pulled Jungkook head to his shoulder as if to protect him from danger. 

As gently as anyone could Namjoon pushed Jungkook into the back seat of the SUV. Tae took the passenger seat, Jimin sat on the other side of Jungkook and Hobi was driving. When everyone was settled Hobi immediately sped away.

“Jungkook head down until I say it’s safe” Namjoon pushed Jungkook's head into his lap. 

“Yoongi do you copy” Namjoon said into the comms 

“Copy”

“What’s the location of Ji and his men?” Namjoon asked

“Close. The rear car should be seeing them any second” 

“Shit” after Namjoon said this, he heard Jungkook whimpering then felt him shift to snake his arms around Namjoons waist and held on tightly.

“It’s okay Jungkook you're safe” Namjoon said softly while running his hand through Jungkook’s hair.

If they were in any other situation Jimin would’ve made fun of how Namjoon was speaking to Jungkook. He was being so soft. It was different but cute. Jimin and Namjoon grew up together and Namjoon had a tendency to lean towards being serious all the time. It was to be expected with all the responsibilities on Namjoon’s shoulders. The softness was nice.

“I want at least a one car barrier between my vehicle and Ji’s people. Understood?” Namjoon ordered through the comms.

While there was a series of copies on the coms Jimin and Tae made sure their guns had ammo and remained at the ready to defend.

Namjoon was internally cursing as his security team was light tonight which consisted of one lead car, his SUV then two additional cars in the rear. When Kwon called him he was on a dinner date at a restaurant that was close by, luckily. 

Even though Kwon left when his father was still alive they kept in contact throughout the years and he would periodically help with research or training. They had discussed it on a couple of occasions but it was always Kwon's intention to return and work with him permanently. He knew that Kwon had a son and remembered Jungkook when he was a toddler living at the mansion. Then out of nowhere Kwon asked his father to let him leave so he could raise his son outside of the mafia. He was ten at the time and remembered everyone including his father was surprised that he wanted to leave so suddenly. 

Did Kwon know Jungkook would present as an Omega? That would explain his sudden departure. If so, how would he have known.

Namjoon understood why Ji was going through these lengths as a male omega would be highly prized. He hated to think about Jungkook in that way but this was Ji’s thinking and he needed to understand his determination or desperation to get Jungkook. 

Namjoon was himself still an awe as a male omega is arguably more rare than a taaffeite stone where most would never encounter in their life to time. Now he was holding a male omega in his arms. And just like the taaffeite stone he was beautiful. 

His scent was intoxicating. It was a combination of black currant and an orchid.

If Namjoon had known he was going to save Jungkook an omega he would’ve called in a full security team from the beginning. 

“Yoongi put me on private”

“We are on private, Boss, what is going on”

“Get Jessi and her security team to intercept and provide back up”

“ I had them on standby. They are mobilizing as we speak Boss but it will be at least 30 minutes until they get to you.”

“Got it. Then I need you to call in a favor to the chief of police to provide me with a large enough police escort to deter Ji”

“Joon he is not going to agree to do that especially last minute” 

“Yoongi, I am not asking.” 

“You are going to need a miracle, it’s going to be impossible”

“I have Kwon’s son here with me”

“So w..”

“He’s an omega. I don’t think the chief is going to want to explain to the general public why he didn’t protect a threatened male omega” 

“Stand by”

“Guys. We are headed into heavier traffic and it may get a bit rough. It’s not helping that Ji’s men aren’t backing down.” Hobi said

“Understood, Hobi ”. Namjoon barely finished speaking when he heard bullets hit the back windows of the SUV. 

He knew the bulletproof windows would do their job, they did, but that didn’t stop him from flinching. Jungkook reacted to the flinch by tightening his arms around his waist. Namjoon winced, the man has a strong grip. Instead of trying to loosen his grip, he rubbed his back in comfort.

Jimin turned in his seat to look through the back window. 

“His men are stupid. They are actually shooting at us” he said shaking his head in disbelief. “No respect at all.”

“Jimin” Namjoon said in warning. 

Suddenly a loud booming noise was heard. 

“Damn” Jimin said “ rear vehicle just crashed out. One vehicle left in rear”

“Joon” yoogni’s voice came on the comms “The chief agreed to help. He is sending units to you but it’s going to take more than 10 minutes to get to your location and maybe longer since you are driving away from them. He did provide another option. The swat teams are conducting drills in a abandoned warehouses 2 miles to your east. The Chief is letting them know of the sitrep and will be expecting you. Directions have been loaded on all navigation systems.”

“Hobi” namjoon asked “did you get the new directions?”

“Yep first turn is coming up”

Jungkook suddenly shot up quickly, almost hitting Namjoon in the chin. 

“No, don't make that turn” Jungkook said in a panic.

“What why” hobi asked, in confusion 

“I just have a feeling, please don’t make that turn”

“Boss? The turn is coming up in 20 seconds” Hobi didn’t know what to think or do with the panic request from Jungkook.

Jungkook turned to look at Namjoon directly.

“Please don't make that turn. Please ” Jungkook said in a pleading voice.

Namjoon gave him a subtle nod. This was one thing that made male omegas valuable, was their intuition. He read a couple of books, interestingly enough recommended by Kwon, on male omegas and one of the things that was agreed upon was their enhanced intuition. If Jungkook felt it wasn’t safe he wasn’t going to argue.

“Boss?”

“Don’t turn” Namjoon said, still staring at Jungkook.  
He immediately let out a sobb and put his forehead on Namjoon's chest. Namjoon barely heard the thank you Jungkook whispered to him.

“The lead car didn’t get the instructions in time and made the turn, shit. New turn coming in 20 seconds. It’s going to be a sharp turn brace yourselves.”

Namjoon wrapped his arms tightly around Jungkook.

Barely breaking Hobi made the turn causing the SUV to squeal its tires and the passenger side tires briefly lifted off the ground. 

“Damn that was rough, hobi” tae said

“No kidding” Jimin chimed in.

“Shut up one of you drive next time, then ” Hobi said, almost screaming at them. 

There was a loud screeching noise then the sound of crunching metal. Jimin turned around to look through the back window.

“Shit, last rear car didn’t make the turn and crashed out but it does look like it slowed down Ji’s men” Jimin said.

Yoongi came on the comms “Ramkin and Choi are having to double back. The street they turned on was impassable due to a water main break and a sinkhole forming. Sorry boss it must’ve just happened. The closure wasn’t in the DOT system” (a/n DOT= Department of Transportation)

“Holy crap” hobi said. He remembered learning in school that male omegas had enhanced intuition but his teacher made it seem like it was just a myth. They were clearly wrong. 

No wonder, Ji wants him, Hobi thought. 

He pressed the gas pedal to go faster. There was no way he would let Ji get his hands on Jungkook. 

Both Jimin and Tae stared in shock at Jungkook. 

“Jungkook you saved us. That street was impassable. Thank you” Namjoon said, while stroking his hair.

Jungkook didn’t acknowledge Namjoon. He just kept his head on Namjoon’s chest and just stared off into the distance. 

“Guys they are gaining on us again.” Hobi said while making another turn. 

“We’re two minutes out. It’s a straight shot to the warehouse.” the car lurched forward as hobi pressed onto the gas pedal again and started to pull away from Ji’s men.

Yoongi's voice came through the comms.  
“A team will be waiting outside to escort you guys into the building until ji’s men are dealt with. Comms will go down when you are in range of the warehouse due to the drills that are going on.” 

Interesting Namjoon thought. He’ll have to make sure that Yoongi looks into what new tech the police are using that would block their comms. Must be new as they never had that issue in the past.

“Thanks Yoongi”

It was completely silent in the car as they made their approach to the warehouses. The only thing that could be heard was the roaring of their engine and the occasional bullet impacting the SUV.

“We are here. I am about to hit the brakes” the tires squealed and white smoke appeared due the sudden hard stop. 

The car had barely stopped when Jimin threw his door open and got out of the car. He immediately turned to reach for Jungkook who took his hand but did not let go of Namjoon’s hand. 

When they were out of the car they were immediately surrounded by some of the members of the swat team and escorted them into the building. They were taken to a room that was safe from the standoff between the swat team and Ji’s men.

It was a fairly large room that contained a temporary command center to monitor the drills. There were five men sitting at the monitors with an additional three men gathered around them. They were all Alpha’s. When they entered the room all attention turned to them or more specifically to Jungkook. 

There were a few gasps, holy shits and stunned expressions. It would have been funny under normal circumstances or if their attention was directed on someone else. All eyes were on him. Jungkook hated it and wanted to disappear. 

It was tense in the room which wasn’t really surprising Jimin thought. It wasn’t everyday that they were in the same room with the police without them trying to look for a reason to arrest them.

Thankfully, he thrived on these types of moments and broke the silence.

“Wow I felt so important being escorted and protected by the police. One hundred percent would do that again, right Tae?” Jimin said, with a smirk and a wink directed at the police.

His partner in crime both literally and figuratively immediately responded. “Na, personally it's more fun being chased by them. The way I see it they deemed me important enough to chase”

Jungkook tugged on Tae’s sleeves to get his attention. Jungkook whispered but it was so quiet in the room that he was still heard by everyone 

“Uh do you really think it’s best to remind them of who you are?” He said, giving Tae then Jimin an incredulous look while gesturing towards the police officials standing in front of them.

Jungkook didn’t realize that everyone heard him. If he did, he would have been absolutely mortified.

Jimin and Tae both beamed at Jungkook. Oh, he was going to fit right in, they both thought.

Tae scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I would be offended if they needed reminding“ Tae gave the police a teasing smile. 

Namjoon stepped forward, stopping Tae, Jimin and surprisingly Jungkook from continuing their banter. Jungkook seemed a little hesitant but still. Tae and Jimin were more than enough to handle when they entered their playful banter bratiness mode. He was frankly a little scared at how quickly Jungkook joined in and the way Jimin and Tae smiled at him. 

“Chief Booker, thank you for the assistance” they weren’t friends but they did have an understanding. Namjoon kept his people in check in addition to the lower level criminals. Namjoon was head of the mafia but there were certain crimes that he did not condone and if anyone stepped out of line within his territory they would be punished. 

Ji was one of these people that would be punished. Ji didn't work within Namjoon’s territory and usually stayed away. Today was the first time that he blatantly crossed into his territory which was in his opinion an act of war that Namjoon would gladly partake in.

When Namjoon stepped forward he slightly stepped in front of Jungkook. Namjoon didn’t like some of the looks Jungkook was getting. Some were of awe but some were leering.

Jimin, Tae and Hobi quickly caught on. Jimin stepped forward and slightly to the left. Tae stepped backwards slightly to left behind Jungkook and hobi took the spot beside tae. Jungkook was effectively boxed in giving a not so subtle message to the other men to back off.

This was one of the many reasons they worked so well together as they didn’t need to vocally communicate to understand each other's intentions.

Namjoon eyed each of the men who were standing then gave his attention to the men who were sitting at the monitors that had the view of what was going on outside. 

He zoned in on one of the men that kept eye contact the longest with him, it was only a fraction of a second but it was enough, then asked “What is the sitrep with Ji’s men?”

Namjoon’s aura and demeanor screamed dominance and could make the strongest alpha submit to him. Because of this, the man that he was looking at immediately turned to his monitor and answered him.

“We have Ji’s men cornered in the southeast quadrant” he brought up the camera feed on his monitor. “Unfortunately, Ji himself is not there” Namjoon was not surprised to hear that “we should have the situation wrapped up fairly quickly, sir”. 

Namjoon did take notice that the chief and who he suspected was the swat commander bristled when he asked the question to their subordinate instead of to them.

Frankly, he really didn’t care. He was cutting the middleman out of it. If he asked the chief or the commander they would’ve just turned to the man that answered him and repeated his question. It was just easier and quicker.

“Thank you Sanchez” the commander said in an attempt to reestablish his authority. 

“Sanchez” Namjoon said “have other cameras been checked that are on the perimeter to ensure a breach hasn’t occurred” 

Yes, Namjoon was being petty to the commander. He was intentionally exerting his power to the commanders men. 

In his defense, the commander was one of the men to leer at Jungkook. That was unacceptable to Namjoon that the commander allowed himself to slip like that but he wasn’t disappointed in the slip up. Namjoon now knew what type of Alpha he was dealing with. 

“Yes, the other cameras aren’t showing any movement” Sanchez responded.

“Thank you” 

Namjoon didn’t miss the subtle clinch of the commander's jaw. 

Namjoon didn’t hide the smirk he gave to the commander. Namjoon wanted the commander to know he knew exactly what he was doing by talking directly to his men.

It fell silent in the room as everyone's attention was now on the monitors for the next few minutes. 

The monitors were showing a five member swat team advancing on the remaining three people with their hands held up. There were ten other men lying on the ground who were either dead, dying, or severely injured. 

“After the three remaining men are in custody a sweep will be conducted to insure there are no further threats. It should be completed soon then it should be safe for you and your men to leave the warehouse.” Sanchez said, turning to look at Namjoon. 

“Thank you Sanchez” the chief said. 

The chief walked up to Namjoon's group but his attention was solely on Jungkook.

“It’s a great honor to meet you” the chief said, then bowed his head.

“Umm..” how was he supposed to respond to that and did he actually bow his head to him?? “That's very kind of you Chief Booker.” 

“Please call me Edward” he said smiling to Jungkook. 

“Ok Edward. You can call me Jungkook and thank you for helping us out. I really appreciate it” please leave it at that Jungkook thought. Fatigue was starting to set back in. He’s been running on adrenaline alone and it was quickly running out. 

He just wanted to go home and go to bed. He quickly realized his mistake. Did he even want to ever go back knowing that was where his father…...No don’t think about that right now. He will not break down in front of these strangers. 

“Your welcome Jungkook. I am sorry for your loss and wish that we met under better circumstances. If you come with me we can take you to a safe place where you will be protected” 

Hell no Jungkook thought. There was no way he was going with them.

Instinctively, Jungkook immediately took a small step to Namjoon. He took hold of one of Namjoon's hands then laid his head against the back of his shoulder. 

Namjoon squeezed Jungkook’s hand in acknowledgement. 

It wasn’t one of his proudest moments hiding behind Namjoon but his instincts didn’t care about pride this time. 

He wanted to be protected but not by the Chief or his men. And it helped that Namjoon’s scent was so comforting to him. The scent wasn’t one specific smell but a combination of smells that reminded him of the snow covered mountains and the cabin that him and his father stayed at every year. The smell of wood burning, sage, pine trees and sandalwood reminded him of a place that was tranquil, relaxing and safe. 

A snow covered mountain cabin was Namjoon’s scent.

Jimin, Tae and Hobi all moved closer to Jungkook. Jungkook could feel the tension in the air with Namjoon’s aura becoming more dominant if that was even possible.

“That will not be necessary. He is coming with us and we will protect him” Namjoon said, in a tone that was not leaving any room for any argument. 

“Do you even know who your father was and who the man you are clinging to is?” Jungkook immediately lifted his head to look at the commander who just spoke.

Jungkook straightened to look the man in the eyes.

Was this man trying to imply that his father wasn't good enough to protect him and blaming this situation on him? It sounded like it to him.

“I am going to ignore the tone that you just used when talking about my father.” his voice started to shake, he was so mad. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I. know. who. my. father. was. He is the man that sacrificed himself for me. My father was always honest to me about the life he led. And honestly, I trust namjoon and his people before I would trust you. At least they are honest about the life they lead. Unlike some people in this room who appear to adhere to the laws they are supposed to help enforce. In my opinion that is much worst” 

The commander was no longer looking at Jungkook. His arms were crossed and was staring over Jungkook's head. 

The outburst took the last of Jungkook’s energy and he leaned his head on Namjoon’s shoulder again. This time it was out of tiredness and needed the support to keep him standing. Anyways, he was done with this conversation.

Chuckling Namjoon said “Sanchez? Is there a place I can take Jungkook to rest? He’s had a rough day and is understandably tired.

“Yes, sir there is an office directly across from here.”

“Perfect, thank you” 

Tae tapped Jungkook’s shoulder to get his attention then led him out of the room with Hobi following behind them.

Namjoon remained where he was with Jimin by his side.

“Chief Booker, you have my gratitude for your assistance today but if you or your people ever try to take Jungkook away from me that gratitude will be taken away. Is that understood?” 

The chief noticeably swallowed “Yes of course”

Namjoon looked at the commander and realized he didn’t know his name. He looked at his badge. Commander Gutierrez. He would have Yoongi into his background after what Jungkook said, he was now curious.

Namjoon’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read yoongi’s message.

ETA 5

“We will be taking our leave now. My security team is almost here”

“Sir it’s not safe. I haven't gotten the all clear” Sanchez said. 

“Thank you for the concern Sanchez but if there is additional trouble my team will be able to handle it. Can you let your team know to expect them?”

“Of course” the man immediately turned around to relay the information.

Without another word Namjoon turned around to exit the room.

“Bye gentlemen it was fun” Jimin said to the men. 

Namjoon could only roll his eyes. 

Hobi was waiting outside of the office and immediately opened the door for Namjoon.

Jungkook is sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Tae’s leaning on a desk directly in front of Jungkook watching him.

Namjoon knelt down in front him.

“Hey how are you holding up?” Namjoon asked while brushing Jungkook's hair off his forehead.

Jungkook looked at him and he could see the tears the man was barely holding back.

“I’m just really tired” tired was an understatement. Jungkook felt like he’d been run over by a monster truck then all four of its tires were tied to each of his limbs weighing him down.

“It’s to be expected with everything that happened today. It’s was understandably draining”

“I know but i am still recovering from my presentation two days ago”

Namjoon looked at Jungkook in confusion.

Tae was now standing behind namjoon

“Were there complications? Usually when you present it’s quick and only feel the after effects for a few hours” tae asked, with concern in his voice.

“My presentation was far from normal. I went through hours of excruciating pain as my body moved and twisted my insides around and created a uterus that wasn’t there before. I’ve barely been able to get out of bed since presenting and have been running only on pure adrenaline. That is now gone. I just want to be in my bed sleeping b-but..” he broke down sobbing.

Namjoon immediately sat on the couch beside him and pulled him into his lap tucking his head into his neck. 

He started releasing calming pheromones to help Jungkook.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it but it’s going to okay”

“N-no I-it’s not. It’s my fault he’s d-dead”

“No it’s not. You didn’t pull that trigger. It’s nowhere near your fault baby boy” Jungkook continued to cry while Namjoon continued to hold him rocking him back and forth. 

“Boss” hobi hesitantly interrupted after a couple minutes. 

Namjoon could see that Hobi was holding back tears. 

Jimin and Tae had tears running down their faces. 

“Jessi’s out front with the security team waiting.” 

Namjoon stood up still holding Jungkook who wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Namjoon followed Hobi who was now holding a gun to his side in case of any lingering threats. He didn’t look back at Tae or Jimin but knew they would have their guns out too. 

Outside thirty of his men were on guard scanning the area for potential threats. None reacted to Jungkook and focused on doing their job. Jessi trained them well.  
He appreciated it more after seeing some of the swat team members lose their focus when they first saw Jungkook.

Jessi approached wearing their typical black combat gear.

“Boss, follow me.” Jessie led them to the 4th G wagon in the motorcade of 7 identical cars. 

She opened the back door for Namjoon and he slid in with Jungkook in his arms. Hobi went around the car to get into the driver's seat along with Jimin who slid in next to Namjoon . Tae settled in the passenger seat.

Namjoon readjusted Jungkook on his lap.

Jessi leaned against the open door.

“This is going to be an interesting read when I get the report, boss.” This was her not so subtle way of reminding the occupants of the car that a report would need to be submitted, detailing the surprise rescue op  
“I am curious to find out how you started your evening on a date with Hwasa and ended up here with a male omega in your arms” grinning she backed up “he’s cute though” she shut the door.

“I’m sorry” Jungkook said into his neck.

Namjoon leaned his head back to look at him.

“For what baby boy?”

“Ruining your date”

Smiling down at him “Nothing that happened today is your fault and anyways I am use to my dates getting interrupted”

The motorcade started to move.

“Now rest, baby boy, you're safe.” Jungkook closed his eyes and fell asleep to feeling a lip being pressed to his forehead. 

The next time he came to somewhat of an awareness he was being jostled into someone's arms. 

“Here” he heard “let me grab him so you can get out of the car” Tae said in a hushed whisper.

Jungkook let out a soft whimper.

“Shh. It’s okay, little one, just a few more minutes and we’ll get you into a comfy bed” Tae said

“Thanks Tae” Namjoon said “I’ll take him back now” 

Jungkook must’ve fell back to sleep as he was suddenly turning his head into Namjoon's chest to get away from a sudden brightness.

“Are you taking him to the guest wing?” an unknown voice asked.

“No. He is going to the family wing purple room”

Then he was suddenly being laid down in the most comfortable bed ever.

He started to turn on to his stomach to get more comfortable when he was stopped.

He let out a whine and then heard a chuckle  
“Baby boy, I need to at least get your shoes off okay.” 

“Awe he’s so cute” it sounded like Jimin was beside him.

“Okay your all set”

Jungkook went to turn on his stomach but was met by another body. 

He smelled fresh cut roses. It was Jimin’s beta scent which wasn’t too strong. It was nice.

Jungkook proceeded to throw one of his legs over Jimin then wrap an arm around his waist and bury his head in his neck sighing in contentment.

He was never one to waste an opportunity for a good cuddle.

“He’s a cuddler” he squealed, “we are keeping him. Tae, what do you think about adding him to our mating bond?” 

Jungkook knew it was a joke but as he drifted off to sleep he thought he heard a growl.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I was picturing Namjoon, Tae, Jimin and Hobi wearing the same clothes from this recent Black Swan Performance   
> https://youtu.be/TXwxVm5mH1U


End file.
